Another Side: Revival of Organization XIII
by Vaxidd
Summary: Organization XIII is created once again, with new members and a new plot. This story is more based on the Organization then on Sora, who plays a siderole.


Chapter 1: Gathering

It was a rainy day at Castle Oblivion. Fortunately, raincoats were all the rage in the area. Seven people in said stylish raincoats stand together in a large room.

"All right, this meeting of the XIII Order is started now. Laxex, you said you have something to report?" said the Organization member who appeared to lead the group. He has long black dreadlocks and red eyes, and he is wearing the standard Organization cloak.

"Right. I have been studying the legends about Kingdom Hearts, and I believe we must kidnap the descendants of 7 Princesses to open the door. They are Alice, Jane, Jasmine, Ariel, Sally, Belle, and... Kairi." Laxex put a slight pause before he said the final name. The room erupts into arguing at this statement. Laxex has brown hair and is wearing his own Organization cloak. He looks fairly average.

"Ridiculous. That's just a myth, a fairy tale! In other words, rubbish!" said another man from the corner of the room. His name was Xenotik. His thin but muscular body and spiked back hair gave him an unusual appearance, especially contrasting with his black robe.

The Superior spoke again. "All options must be explored."

"Grasping at straws, I see." said the mercenary Zexka. Zexka stood out in the sea of black by wearing grayish clothes and no Organization robe at all. This is because he was just a mercenary with an honorary position in the Organization. Kaze, his true name, has long brown hair and holds a sword in his hands, playing with it as he talks.

Laxex shook his head. "I have a verification for this tale. I can't share it with you, but I know it is the truth."

"As long as we get to beat things up." said one more member. Xeil was #3 in the Organization. He had a fierce, wild appearance as he looked at the Superior.

"I've made my decision. All of you, collect one of the princesses, then meet back here. Then we will seek Kairi." said the Superior. The Organization members disappear.

In Wonderland, a little girl is playing on the mushrooms. A strange grinning cat watches her from up in the trees. Suddenly, a black rip in the air appears in the clearing. The grinning cat grins wider and disappears. A scarred figure arrives in the clearing.

"All right, girl, you're coming with me." said Xenotik. "I don't like having to do this, but my master commanded me. If you'll just come quietly, we can steal your heart and be done with it."

"Steal my heart? Not again..." Alice said in despair. Xenotik grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into the portal. The forest was silent.

It was a sandy palace. A princess paced on the floor, thinking about something. Aladdin waited outside the door. A scream was heard inside the palace. Aladdin leapt in, to see 10 copies of a female Organization member.

"Stop me if you can." said Ixlene. Ixlene held a glowing sword in her hand. She looked much more angry than pretty at the moment, but Ixlene was definitely the most attractive Organization member.

Aladdin slashed at one of them, which dissolves into smoke. It was just an illusion. Ixlene disappears into another portal.

In a huge castle, Belle and the Beast were dancing. Zexka, the mercenary, stepped into the castle. He charged at Beast with his twin katanas. Beast slashed with his claws, blocking the swords. Zexka formed a gust of wind, which blasted Beast backwards.

Zexka grabbed Belle and disappeared as Beast struggled to his feet. He roared to the empty castle.

Laxex appeared angrily in the main hall of a castle. Three fairies nearby shriek and disappear. Dusty red light gathers at Laxex's fingertips. He gathers the energy, and Snow White is pulled out of a nearby chamber towards him. He vanishes without opposition.

In a middle-class home, a girl, two older sisters, and her mother are living unhappily. The youngest girl is doing chores for her family when Dexas appears in the room. His scarred face and two guns are used to intimidate the family members as he drags Cinderella off.

In a small house, 7 Dwarves and a young woman are singing and dancing and having a good time. Just then, Xeil appeared in the house.

"Give me Cinderella. I need her heart." he said.

"You'll have to get through us!" said one of the dwarves. Xeil fired a bolt of darkness into the center of the dwarves, knocking them all in every direction. He grabs Cinderella and enters the Corridor of Darkness.

The Organization members appeared in Castle Oblivion again, where the Superior was waiting for them.

"Excellent. Six of the seven princesses are already in our grasp. We must be cautious of the final princess. She is guarded by all the denizens of Radiant Garden, as well as her husband, the Keyblade Master. They have powerful friends. We will all go in the morning, and then our plan will be complete!" he said.

The group disappeared to their own rooms. Laxex looked troubled, thinking of the coming battle.


End file.
